


Anything For You

by merlypops



Series: Girl!5SOS Oneshots [7]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Attempt at Humor, Cutesy, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Genderbending, Girl Mashton, Girlfriends - Freeform, Girls Kissing, Girls in Love, Happy Ending, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Mashton, Mentions of Sex, Mild Smut, Romance, cis girl ashton, cis girl michael, girl!ashton, girl!michael, i can't write dirty talk very well so bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlypops/pseuds/merlypops
Summary: Mike doesn't want to go to the party. Ash finds a way to persuade her.





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. This felt a bit different to what I usually write but I'm bored, it's fluffy, and I needed something cute because my ex boyfriend turned into a psycho and everything else is crap right now!!  
> So hopefully you'll enjoy this.

“Mike?” Ashley called as she unlocked the door to their flat. “You ready yet?”

The living room was empty, as was the bedroom and the kitchen. Frowning, Ash slipped her trainers off and padded down the hallway to their bathroom where she could hear the sound of quiet splashing through the closed door.

“Mikey?” she called, rapping lightly on the door before she let herself in. “What are you doing, babe? I thought we were leaving for the party in ten minutes. I just got back from picking up the booze.”

“I’ve changed my mind,” Michaela said with a shrug, pulling what Ash fondly referred to as her ‘grumpy kitten face’. “I don’t want to go anymore.”

The longer Ash stood looking crestfallen in the doorway, the more Mike pouted at her. Ash could see the beginnings of a scowl threatening too and she swallowed back the bemused smile that wanted to rise on her lips. Best to tread carefully apparently.

"I thought you _wanted_ to go to the party," the older girl pressed gently. “It’s Cal and Lucy’s housewarming party. Surely you want to support them with that?” It was a little bit of a low blow to pull the support card – anyone with half a brain cell knew Mike would support her friends through anything – but Ash was getting desperate. She didn’t want Mike slipping any further into one of her slumps now or the weekend would be ruined and then Mike would be sad.

Ash never, _ever_ wanted her girlfriend to be sad.

“C’mon, babe,” the older girl prompted hopefully. “You getting out?”

Mike snorted, crossing her arms sulkily over her bare chest as the bubbles clung to her pale skin. She sank deeper into the foam, her dyed blonde hair stuck in messy wet streaks on her shoulders. Her green eyes were sparkling indignantly as she warily watched her girlfriend standing there.

God, even pissed off, she was so beautiful. Ash wanted to kiss her until their lips hurt.

"I'm not in the mood," Mike said and the whine in her voice was evident, even as she let out a tiny laugh when Ash pulled a stupid face at the double entendre. “I don’t have the energy to be all enthusiastic and excited tonight. You can still go – that doesn’t mean I have to. I’m sure Lucy and Cal will understand.”

They _would_ understand but that wasn’t the point. Nothing felt right when there were just three of them together; it needed to be the four of them for Ash to feel complete and she knew, deep down, that Mike felt the same too.

“No way do you actually want to be left behind,” Ash protested. “You _love_ Lucy and Cal! You’ll feel terrible if you don’t go and it doesn’t mean you have to be the life of the party there, does it? We can just sit down and drink a bit, and you can wear one of those cute new outfits you bought _specifically for this occasion_.”

Ash was sitting cross-legged on the bathmat by now, her hazel eyes beseeching as Mike flicked some water at her irritably, deliberately letting it fall short so that she didn’t get Ash’s clothes wet. She might have been grumpy (probably due to being sleep-deprived after staying up _far_ too late playing video games), but that didn't mean she was a savage or something. Ash should count herself lucky probably.

“I just don’t want to go!” Mike grumbled but she was whining now; stalling and metaphorically dragging her feet, and they both knew it. Ash reached out to give her girlfriend a gentle reprimanding poke on the nose. Mike snapped her head up and bit her finger, and Ash snorted.

"Where's your get up and go?" she asked. Mike groaned dramatically.

"It's get up and _gone_ ," she said.

Ash rolled her eyes, sniggering a little despite herself. Clearly the argument was going nowhere but they both knew Mike not going would only hurt Lucy and Cal’s feelings. Perhaps the time had come for compromises.

"What if I offered you an incentive?" she asked and Mike stuck her tongue out.

"If it's not sex, I'm not interested," the younger girl retorted but she was smiling a tiny bit now and Ash knew she was only joking.

“Okay, hear me out,” the older girl began and Mike sighed heavily, slumping back down into the bath so violently that a wave of lukewarm water threatened to rush out over the side.

“ _What_?” Mike mumbled and Ash’s smile softened, her cheeks heating a little despite herself.

“So, here’s the plan: we go along to the party for an hour or two – _literally_ an hour if you want; just long enough to show our faces and give them the gift we got – and then we come home, we watch your favourite film, and we order takeaway food.” Ash hesitated, biting her lip when Mike raised her head like a wary animal, peering at her girlfriend over the edge of the bath.

Mike still didn’t look convinced so Ash played her ace.

“If you’re _still_ not convinced then I'll eat you out afterwards, okay? I’ll make you cum on my fingers until you literally can’t anymore and then, when we wake up tomorrow morning, I’ll do it all over again.”

“ _Ash_ ,” Mike whimpered and her eyes were dark now, her pale fingers gripping the edge of the bath so tightly they went bloodless. Her cheeks were flushed and her teeth were worrying her bottom lip, and Ash felt something stirring inside her.

“If you’re a _very_ good girl and you promise to get out of the bath right this second, I’ll even give you an incentive _before_ we go to the party,” Ash said quietly, her voice soft and measured, and dark with promise. “I’m sure Lucy and Cal won’t mind if we’re fashionably late.”

“ _Please_ ,” Mike gasped, stumbling upright so fast that Ash had to catch her because Mike had never been what you’d call graceful, let alone in haste. “You really mean what you said? We can watch Pursuit Of Happiness _and_ eat Chinese food? And… and the r-rest?” Mike’s voice wobbled and Ash smiled slowly, her tongue darting out to wet her lips when Mike shivered, reaching for her.

Ash wrapped the fluffy towel around her girlfriend’s damp shoulders and pressed a warm kiss to her cold lips. She didn’t know how long Mike had been in the water for but she definitely needed warming up. Ash could help with that.

“Of course, babe,” she said and the younger girl whined when Ash’s hand slipped down inside the towel. Michaela buried her smile in the warm skin of Ashley’s neck and Ash grinned, slow like honey. “Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
> Please let me know if you liked it!


End file.
